With continuous development of science and technology and continuous increase of market competition, means for advertising and showing products are developing continuously, and window display, as a type of in-store advertising, is the most common one. When a consumer comes into a store or an exhibition hall, products displayed in a show window will always attract his or her attention at first. A show window is also a window showing brand and grade, and an importance channel promoting products to extremes.
An existing window display that mostly uses light and projection or ornaments to show appearance of a product is accompanied by an advertisement that is displayed in a liquid crystal display apparatus inside a store or a screen on an external wall to promote appearance, performance, and the like of the product, but in most cases, for a consumer who has not bought the product, the two means cannot achieve the predetermined publicity effect at the same time. Therefore, a transparent window display apparatus including a transparent display screen that can simultaneously achieve both window display and advertisement display arises, and such transparent window display apparatus, by the aid of the transparent display screen included therein, can achieve both static window display and dynamic advertisement display. However, the existing transparent window display apparatus can hardly achieve desirable effects of window display and advertisement display.